


Greetings First

by littlecloud



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, F/M, Prompt Fill, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecloud/pseuds/littlecloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie brings her new boyfriend from college home for Christmas with her family. </p><p>Prompt: Greetings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings First

“Season’s greetings, Mr. and Mrs. Matheson! Thanks for inviting me into your home.”  
  
Charlie couldn’t help but notice how Sebastian smiled, a warmness she had never seen before, in the light of their Christmas tree. Garland wreathed the walls, and an air of sugar cookies touched their noses.  
  
Rachel noticed something else – wrinkles in the corner of his eyes. Laugh-lines around his mouth. Signs of happiness…and age. Her daughter had warned that this boyfriend of hers, who she met six hours away at university, was older, but did not specify how much. She begged Rachel to let him stay over the holiday break, recounting the story of his family’s death to a drunk driver. Naturally, Rachel obliged.  
  
“Oh, it is no problem,” she searched Charlie’s face for a hint to what to call him.  
  
Charlie intervened, “Miste-…Sebastian.”  
  
“Or Bass,” Sebastian cooed. “You can call me whatever you like.”  
  
The Mathesons grinned favorably; he was nice, albeit not what they expected. Parents first, they instructed Charlie to haul Sebastian’s bags to her room – where they would be staying. When the door shut, Charlie pressed her lips to his, separating them with a roll of her tongue. They kissed for a long while, until his hands struggled to climb up her shirt, the fingers twirling her hard nipples.  
  
“Mr. Monroe,” she moaned against him. It came out too loud; he pulled her hair and directed her face to his chest to stifle the sounds. “Wonder what my parents would say if they knew you’re my professor.”  
  
“Sssh, Charlotte. They’ve just welcomed me. I taught you greetings first, honesty’s later, right?”  
  
“You also taught me that sex is always good.”  
  
“I didn’t say I wouldn’t fuck you now.”    
  
They watched themselves in her mirror from childhood, Charlie whispering “Mr. Monroe” again and again.


End file.
